Beckett's Vacation
by pampilot67
Summary: Beckett and Castle have a talk. Then Beckett takes a sudden vacation


_Beckett's Vacation _

_Kate and Rick have a private talk. After the talk Kate books a vacation alone and leaves the next day. What's said, is this the end of the team?_

Standing and pausing a moment the beautiful burnet dove off the deck of the yacht into the crystal blue water. Swimming underwater she surfaced on a float in the bay. Rising out of the water the clean clear water flowed off her smooth skin. Rolling over her red tiny bathing suit. Standing on the float her height became obvious. Standing five foot nine inches she was tall for a woman. With her long legs she was a stand out.

She laid out in the sun on the float. As she sunned herself she thought about all the turmoil of the last few years.

Her romance with Will Sorenson had lasted for almost six months. Till he requested a transfer to Boston, MA. He wanted her to quit the NYPD and to join the Boston Police. She would go from a Detective to a rookery patrolman again.

No way was she doing that she worked too hard to get where she was now. Beside she was not in love with Will deeply attracted but not in love.

So her romance with Will Sorrenson ended on whimper not a bang. Then along came Castle, he entered her life and nothing was ever the same.

He annoyed her from the first day she met him.

She did not know how to control him at first. Then she started treating him as a seven-year oh on a sugar high. After a time her feeling changed about him. She went from annoyed to missing him, to what ever it was now.

She started to see thru his shell, he was as insecure as everyone else. His playboy persona was a smoke scene to cover a man who unexpectedly became wealthy and famous. A man taken advantage of by two woman.

She found out that most of his dates and whirlwind romances were just in the mind of his agent and he spent most of the time when not at the 12th .,home with his small family.

For four years she had worked with Castle, sometimes for as many as twenty-four hours in a row. She had even fell asleep on his lap on his couch, several times.

He treated her like fine china, always gentle with respect. It had come as a surprise that she found she had romantic feeling for him. What was more shocking to her to find out he had the same feelings for her.

She had kissed him on three occasions and each time her heart had skipped a beat. She remembered him holding her when she's shot and thought she was dying. He told her he loved her as he cradled her in his lap. She told him she did not remember the shooting but she did. She retreated within herself to try to sort out her feelings.

But when he found out she remembered he got very mad and left her alone for three long months. Shortly after his return she came clean with him and explained her reasons for not telling him she remembered.

Since then they have moved closer. Last Saturday they went on a date and he asked her to marry him. So shocked was she asked for time to think. She immediately booked this vacation, she had told him what she needed and he with hesitation let he go. Because of all this she felt she needed to take time and get away from everything for a period of time.

Time to pretend she was someone else and unwind.

That Evening she dressed she dressed in an off white short skirt, and a halter top of the same color. She wore sandals and no stockings . She did not want to go to the hotel bar as it was full with German tourist that were rude to her at the restaurant, at lunch and breakfast. She wandered down the street and saw a small café that looked friendly. It was very dark when she entered. This allowed the patrons inside to look her over before she could see they. Several of the men were very happy to see such an attractive female come in the bar without a man. Several of the men conversed and made wagers on who could leave with her for the night. One of those men had a surprise in his pocket that he kept secret from his 'friend'. Both of the men moved into place as Kate went up to the bar. She ordered a white Russian. A drink she felt safe with. The two men moved in beside her one on each side.

The man on her right spoke first.

"Hi my name is Damien, what dear girl is yours?" "Hi to you I'm Kate, glad to meet you." The other man the one with the secrete spoke up. "I'm Noman I'm a charter captain, here in San Dominion." "What kind of boat do you have Noman, sail or power?" "It a 65 foot power sail boat ." "Well I would like to see this sail boat sometime. I'll be here for two weeks." "Well maybe tomorrow we can get to gather." "That fine tomorrow or sooner we have to see my boat."

They talked and drank, and because their was a local band playing the danced also. Damien was getting turned on dancing with Kate. He took every chance he could to rub up against her body. Kate herself was having fun she figured drinking and dancing were the most fun she had in a long time. She noticed that both men were ruggedly hansom and very well-built. She became aware that Damien was getting excited, his manhood was a present fixture rubbing against her ass and abdomen. Norman seemed more at ease and less excited. She noted it was ten minutes before one am she told herself she would leave them at one. She told the bartender that this was her last drink.

This put Noman in to his plan A. As Damien danced with Kate he dropped his secrete potion in her drink. The dance ended and she returned to the bar finished her drink and told the men she was going back to the hotel. They said they would walk her back, after she saw the boat, in the moonlight. Feeling a little light-headed she agreed.

In the morning she woke up with a dizzy feeling that seem to tell her she was moving. She rolled out of bed and fell on the floor. Landing against a cabinet door, only three feet from the bed. Her knee hurt so she rubbed it. Her eyes opened wide she did not have on her favor night sleeping pants. Matter of fact she did not have any pants on, or top. She looked around the room and none of her clothes were in the small room. Also their were no sheets or blankets on the bed. She saw a door that led out and one that could be a bathroom. Bathroom equaled towels, and something to cover her naked body. The reason she's naked was the next thing she concerned about. First the towels. She opened the door is was a bathroom, but to towels. As she re-entered the bedroom the door opened and Damien was standing there he also naked. "What woke you up Kate I thought you would sleep later after last night." "What happened last night and where am I now?" "We are about ten miles off the coast. As for last night turn on the TV you are the star of the show." "Were are my clothes. I want them now." "We left then at the dock, so till we get back you are as dressed as you are going to be. Come on up on deck after you see the video."

He left the room and Kate sat down on the bed and tears flowed from her eyes. Finally she flipped the DVD on and watched the video. In the video she saw the two men strip her and walk, or carry her to the bed. Their hands were all over her body pulling squeezing , and kissing every inch of her. It looked like they both took part in raping her in all her opening at one point the both were raping her at the same time one front one back. She was sick to her stomach and dry heaved in the bathroom. In the bathroom she looked over her body top to bottom. Checking her anus it was still small and with no bruising, damn no bruising no sex. They faked the sex scene she was not raped yet. She left the cabin and looked around the boat. In an area around the radios she found a flair gun with three shells attached. Taking time to think about her plan of escape.

Slowly she advanced down the passageway to the ladder going up to the deck. Disregarding the fact she's naked she moved very quietly up. Nearing the top she saw the two men sitting together near the stern of the boat. They were arguing with each other.

"I told you we should have f-ked her last night not just taken those god damn pictures. You think she would not be able to feel we had not F-ked her." "You were too drunk to get it up, to have sex with her. You left the god damn blue pills with her clothes on the F-king dock."

"I'm sorry I blew my load when we striped her. What an amazing body and that scar on her left tit. I just could not hold it. God When she get up here I'm going to f-k her to death."

"Hello boys here I am. So you want to f-k me to death? Well come here but you got to take off your pants to get it up."

They were all to willing to drop their pants. When the both naked she moved over to the side and walked over to them when she was right in front of them she took her hand out from her back. She pointed the flare gun at they. Noman laughs at her.

"That a flare gun what do you think you can do with that?" "Well big fellow I can fire one flare right at your balls if I miss you got me but I am an NYPD expert shot. So as 'Dirty Harry said Do you feel lucky today dirt bag?"

"You're a cop? We kidnapped a cop. God damn my luck. Take my pants what do you want?" "I want you to go down below and stay there or I'll have to shot you."

The two men went below and she locked them below. She then called the Coast Guard and ask them for help. It took over two hours for the Coast Guard to find her and send a helo to drop a Coast guardsman to steer the boat to the harbor and safety. The Coast Guardsman is surprised at Kate form of dress. A shirt much too big and pants held up with a rope. She was beautiful even dressed like that. It took almost till midnight till she and the boat reached the harbor and the dock. An extra hour was what it took for her to fill out the paperwork and get to return to her hotel room. She took a very long hot shower the fell into bed. She dreamed about Castle and what he would say about her adventure. She decided it was time to go home, home to her castle. She realized she was his and his alone and nothing was ever going to change that.

At ten thirty she woke up with her stomach aching for food. She called room service and ordered breakfast. After eating she made the call to the Airline to change her ticket.

She called Rick but his cell went to voice mail. She left a message for him to call. She dressed for a long day as tomorrow was the earliest she could leave. Packing her bags she is disturbed by the door bell . Who the hell could it be, the boys were in jail and the police said they did not need her anymore. She jerked open the door and almost fainted.

"Rick,…What….., what are you doing here?"

"I came to take you home Kate. I want you for my wife I know you love me so I have to make it as impossible as possible for you to say no."

"Rick I,….I…I Yes! I will marry you after we talk about this vacation."

"Kate forget this vacation and anything that went on I love you and you said yes. So let's go home."

"Rick I have a ticket for tomorrow, not today."

"Well I have two tickets for today, first class."

"Lets go I have a wedding to plan and a bridesmaid to tell."

The entire crew was waiting, even the Captain was present when the two arrived at the 12th the two days later.

"Beckett welcome back how was the vacation? Anything new we need to know?"

"Well I…I…" "I asked her to be my wife and she said yes. So I'm out of the 12th right Captain?"

"Not so fast Castle, I set down rules for you two. So far you have behaved with all them, keep it up and one more thing. Make sure my invitation is for two. Congratulation."

Hey all were so surprise the almost laugh.

Six months later on a warm sunny day in the park they officily became husband and wife. A partnership for life, right?

I hope you liked my fanfiction story please review. To those who review as GUEST try to remember fanfiction is from the mind of the writer it is all fiction as is the Story of "Castle" If you do not like my story so be it. Read someone elses When you see my pename save your time and look elseware. Those who hide behind the guest name just to be nit-picky and write a nasty note, save your time and mine as your snide coments will be dispached as soon as I see then. Honest review are welcome SHIT is not.


End file.
